Tradgic
by fireblaze 7
Summary: Ryuga is a teen that is depressed because of his past. Ginga thinks he can help Ryuga to a better life, while Kyoya thinks he can show Ryuga a better life. Rated R for later smut, self harm, human trafficking, violence, and blood. RyugaxGinga KyoyaxRyuga
1. Daily struggle

Well, I'm proud to announce the release of Tradgic. This is a RyugaxGinga/ KyoyaxRyuga story. I don't own beyblade. hope you like it! also this is told mostly from the point of view of Ryuga.

Chapter 1: Daily Struggle

Life is bull. Over all it is full of disappointments. I go to school but recently haven't. I expect change, but it probably won't ever happen. Well at least in this life time. I think it would be best for me if I just don't think about it.

I got up out of my bed, the sheets untucked themselves. I tried to fix it but the grey sheets kept sliding off of the bed. I shrugged my shoulders and looked out of the window. I tried not to notice all the cracks and broken pieces of the window. I saw nothing but the sidewalk.

I looked back and got the urge to get the knife out. I opened the closet door and pulled the semi sharp blade out. I exited out of my room and preceded to the bathroom, I locked the door behind me.

I rolled up my sleeve, examining the scars of cuts from previous times. I grabbed the blade and swiftly cut across my wrist causing me to hiss.

The red liquid oozed down my arm, its metallic rusty smell lingered in the room. I dropped to the floor as the liquid continued to drip down my arm, pooling up on the cold white tile floor.

My breath was heavy. I used my non bloody hand to use the sink to give me support as I stood up.

I opened the old cabinet door, causing it to creek. I reached inside and grabbed one of my old t-shirts and wrapped it around the wound.

The bleeding finally stopped as I applied pressure onto the wound using my hand. I then took off the bloody cloth and wrapped a fresh new one around my arm.

I sighed as I used a towel to clean the blood up from the floor. I put the knife onto the sink and went into my room. I grabbed my long sleeve black under armor shirt and put it on. I then slipped on a white a shirt, black pants, white sneakers and a black hoodie. Then I proceeded outside.

I walked around the corner to the bus stop. When I arrived I sat on the bench nearby.

I closed my eyes and waited in hope that the time would go by faster. I reopened my eyes. In front of me stood a guy by the name of Reji. He had long red hair that covered his face with yellow ends. He wore black pants and a black hoodie with a green serpent that creped around arm. He also had two lackeys behind him dressed in a similar fashion.

I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't just leave if I asked them, but I wasn't sure if I could win in a fight. Maybe if it was one on one, but not three on one.

"What do you want?" I mummed.

Reji lowered his face and hissed. He rose back up and punched me in the gut. I used my left arm to hold my stomach and my right to throw a punch, but I froze.

'Fuck' I thought as they knocked me to the ground. One continued to kick me in the stomach, while one punched me in the face. 'Why won't my body move?' is what I thought as I began to cough up blood.

"Hey, over here, bring him here." Reji said motioning to a dark ally.

The two lackeys dragged me into the ally, my body still not able to move; maybe I lost too much blood. I was snapped out of my train of thought as soon as they threw my head into the wall, causing it to bleed. Reji the kicked me in the stomach causing me to cough up more blood and curl up on my side.

"Aye boss, why won't he fight back?" One goon said

"Maybe because he is too much of a bitch to fight back!" The other laughed

I laid there as they continued to continue to attack me. They stomped me until I felt two of my ribs snap.

"Alright we had our fun." Reji said walking away. His two lackeys followed behind him.

I reached up and grabbed the wall using it as support as I walked out. I whipped the blood from my face with my sleeve. I ended up stumbling and falling.

My sight started to blur as my cosines slipped.

When I came to, I was in the same ally way. It was dark and my blood was on the pavement, it was still wet. I pushed up off the ground with my remaining strength and looked around. The street was silent with the exception of the lights buzzing on and off.

I sighed as I began to limp home. I needed my knife; right now it is the only thing that can help ease the pain. When I reached my apartment I took out my keys. I proceeded to bring them up to the door knob until somebody put a hand on my shoulder. I snapped around to look up at whom was touching me. It was my landlord.

His name is Doji. He is a tall slim man that wore a black suit, a white shirt and a red tie. To accompany the outfit he wore black dress shoes. HE had brown hair with a strand of yellow that hung sown from the rest.

"I'll have the money, I swear." I tried to convince him to let me stay. I knew I could get the money tonight.

He gave me a bag and unlocked the door. "Gather your things."

I went inside and proceeded to gather clothes, toiletries, and some food. I grabbed my knife from the sink and slipped it into my pocket. For the most part my apartment was bare since I couldn't afford anything that wasn't nessicary.

I took the bag and said one final goodbye before I left. Doji had a sadden look on his face as he locked the door.

I looked away and dragged the bag along the rode as I held onto my side. I can't help but feel the sting where my ribs have been broken. I deiced to try my best to ignore the pain.

Down the street I saw what seemed like a car. I tried to ignore the bright light and kept walking. The car slowed down as it caught up to me.

The window rolled down.

"What are you doing out this late kid?" the man questioned.

"Actually, I'm fifteen and I'm used to being out this late." I stated slightly aggravated. I hate it when adults call me a child.

"Well where are you heading? I can give you a ride if you want." He said.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said dragging my stuff along.

"Wait, my son says he knows you!" the man exclaimed.

"What is your son's name?" I questioned. I can never be too sure, it has happened before where I was forced to get in a person's car knowing they only wanted sex.

"Ginga, Ginga Hagnae." He replied.

"Let me see him then."

The man rolled down the back window to revile a smiling boy. He had clear, smooth skin, red hair, and big golden eyes.

"Ok." I said getting into the car putting my bag into my lap.

"Hey Ryuga." He said trying to start a conversation as we drove down the road. I stared out of the window. "Hey." I said.

In a few moments we arrived at his house. It was fairly big considering only two people lived there.

"Spare room is around the corner, bathroom is next door down. If you need anything just ask. Oh and my name is Ryoto, but you can call me Ryo. Other than that make yourself at home." Man said walking into the kitchen. Like his son he had clear skin, red hair, and golden eyes. Ginga followed him into the kitchen.

I walked around the corner and went into my room for now. I took off the bloody clothes, showered, and put on a fresh t-shirt, white jeans with holes and a green hoodie. I then walked outside making sure not to wake the two red heads.

Later that night I walked back inside, slowly opening and closing the door. I turned around and crept threw the darkness.

"Why are you up so late?" Ginga said turning on the hall way light. I jumped, but the relaxes a bit once I saw his face.

"Just took a walk, nothing major." I said calmy.

"Then why are their bigger rips in your jeans and bruises on your arms? He stated pointing at the new holes and scars I must have failed to cover up.

"I fell while walking back." I said walking into my room.

"Good night Ginga." I said closing the door.

So what did you like and or not like. Oh and next chapter Kyoya gets in this aw yeah. I'll try to update once a week.


	2. Meeting Kyoya

Here it finally is, the second chapter of the story. oh and I don't own beyblade. that gets so annoying to say. From now on that will just be in the beginning of a story.

Chapter 2 Meeting Kyoya

I woke up and looked around my surrounding area. It took me a while to realize were I was.

"Oh you're awake." Ryo said causing me to fall out of the bed because I was startled. "Well once you get off the floor and get ready breakfast should be ready." He chuckled.

"Get ready? For what?" I said puzzled.

"School." He sweat dropped.

"B-b-b." I stuttered.

"Don't worry, Ginga will show you the way." Ryo smiled as he threw me up. He then walked out of the room as I stepped into the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I sat down and let the hot water run over my tan skin.

"Come on Ryuga." Ginga knocked on the door. I sweat dropped and stepped out of the shower. I hurried and put on a red shirt, blue sweats, black sneakers and a red hoodie.

"Ginga." I called.

"Oh, hey." He said turning around.

He just had on jeans and white sneakers. I caught my nose as I felt blood start to come out. 'Why is he so cute?' I thought as I stared at his bare chest.

"Um you ok?" Ginga asked?

"P-put on a shirt!" I said throwing a green shirt at him. Ginga slipped on the shirt and got his book bag while I took care of my nose with tissue.. I then walked back over to Ginga.

"You got blood on your hoodie." He said pointing out the darker spots.

"So?"

"Well take it off." He stated handing a white hoodie to me.

At first I just stared at it. Finally I gave in and pulled my hoodie off over my head and proceed to take the hoodie from him until he grabbed my arms. Suddenly I jerked back.

"Why are their scars and brushes on your arms?" he questioned

"Like I said, I fell." I said taking the hoodie. I put it on and walked outside with him following me.

After walking for a bit we finally arrived at the building. We walked inside and went our separate ways. I looked down at the green tiled floor.

"Hey faggot." A voice said.

I looked up to none other than Beniki. He is a really big guy that usually calls me names, but I ignore him most of the time. I tried to fight him before, but I just ended up hanging on the flag pole by my underwear as a result. He wore red and black jacket, black pants and black shoes.

I turned around and start walking the other direction hoping I could get away.

"Did I say you could leave fag?" he said grabbing my arm and slamming me into a locker.

"So want to have some fun?" He said preceding to lick my neck. His cold tongue went up and down. I bit my lip to prevent a moan from escaping.

"Tryin to play hard to get huh?" he said yanking my head by the hair toward his as he spun me around.

'Oh god, Oh god, Oh god!' I kept saying to myself inside of my head.

"Let him go Beniki!" a voice said from down the hall.

We both turned in the direction of the voice to see a somewhat tall figure approaching us. He had green hair and eyes with T-shaped scars underneath both. He wore a green shirt, a long more of a forest like green jacket, brown cargo pants, and brown boots. His jacket had rips here and there but for the most part it looked pretty decent.

'Show off.'

"Kyoya." Beniki said releasing me. "You got lucky this time whore." He said walking away as if nothing even happened.

"So what was that about?" Kyoya said now looking at me. My heart skipped a beat as I felt his gaze upon me. I just looked down trying not to look directly at him.

"Why won't you look up?" he asked.

"Cause." I said looking down.

"Cause what. Well are you gay?" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What's it to you?" I looked up/ I knew I was far from being straight but nobody needed to know that.

"Well, I like you." Kyoya said blushing.

My heart skipped another beat and I started to feel warm. I stood there as words tried to leave my mouth but nothing happened.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you later." He said walking away.

I sighed in frustration, like what the fuck just happened.

…

It was at the end of the school day and I was walking towards the door. 'I'm so damn tired.' I said in my mind.

"Hey Ryuga. Over here!" Ginga said waving."

"Hey." I said snapping back into reality.

"So how was your day?"

"It was fine."

"That's good." He stated back.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. We went home, ate dinner, then Ryo went to work. Eventually Ginga fell asleep. As soon as I heard him snoring I changed into a pair of black shorts and slipped on my shoes. I then walked out of the door making sure to leave it unlocked.

First I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it is very suckish but I promise it gets better. Second, a big thanks to all my readers. it really does make me happy to see that you guys want more so I give you more. Well it the next chapter we finally get some RyugaxGinga action.

Fireblaze out


	3. My Wish

Chapter 3 My wish

I climbed through the window since the front door was locked.

"Where have you been?" Ginga said turning on the lamp.

"Just on a walk."

"Since ten? And come back at three in the morning. Though I wouldn't notice? Ginga said tapping his foot. I was in a corner

"Well, you see, I was at work." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"And where is that?"

"I'm…. a….. see I work at a club and…. People… um sleep with me…" I said.

"So you are a whore?" he said okwardly.

I anime fell. "Well yeah, but you didn't have to say that now."

"So have sex with me?"

"Ehh!?"

"What, I'm not good enough? He said pouting.

"No it's just."

"Just what?"

"See I'm used to being the uke in this kinda thing." I stated with my face turning red.

"Um ok." He stated bluntly. "Well I guess you can be seme."

I can?" Normally I was just forced to be uke, but it did feel really good. Well I did always want to try being on top for once.

"Um ok, I guess I can give it a shoot."

He took my hand and guided me to his room.

'Was it always this big?' I sweat dropped as I sat Ginga on the bed.

I pulled down his pants and began to rub his boxers. I noticed a budge in his there and then tugged his boxers of completely and began to rub it with my hand trying to bring it to life.

"More, more." He panted.

I smirked as it hardened in my hand. I slowly stroked it and he started to droll. It started to leak pre cum.

I decided to it a little bit closer as I stuck the hot piece of flesh into my mouth.

"Fuck." He said as I started to slowly bob my head on it. He gripped my white hair and started to slam into my mouth hitting the back of my throat.

"C-cumming." He said as the white fluid rushed into my mouth. I happily swallowed it all down and got on top of his as I began to kiss his.

Then he flipped our positions so that he was on top. He tore off my pants, literally tore them off, and poked at my member.

"What are you doing?" I asked in curiosity.

"Doing you a favor." He said stroking me causing me to moan.

"You sound like a girl when you moan." He giggled.

"So! You do to!" I shot back. He continued to stroke me and his ass was just waving side to side. 'It's just like he wants me to touch it!' I thought as I moved so we were in a sixty-nine position.

I decided to suck on my fingers and then pushed one into his tight pink hole.

"Nya. S-s-l-o-o." he moaned as I rapidly shoved my finger in and out, I then added a second finger once he was loose enough. At first I only thrusted them in and out, but then I started to move them in a scissoring motion.

"What's wrong Ginga?" I teased.

Suddenly he got off my fingers and held my hands together above my head tying together my wrist.

"What are you d-!" I was cut off by his soft lips.

He broke the kiss. "Since you're not experienced in this part, I'll just ride you." He said lowering himself onto my member.

I grunted as I felt his tightness surround me. 'I wonder if this is how I feel when people enter me.'

It took him a while but he finally started to move placing his hands on my chest for balance.

"Ahh, haa …. Ahah." He slightly drooled.

"Fuck!" I said as he rode me.

"D-do you like being the seme, Ryuga?" he said as he bounced up and down faster.

"Y-yes!" I said curling my toes. "Cumming." I said as the white fluid filled his entrance.

"S-so good." He pulled off my member, untied my hands and got off of me. He panted next to me. I got on top of him and spread his legs apart.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Just trying something new." I thrusted into him and he threw his head back. I began thrusting at different angles searching for his sweet spot.

"FUCK! FASTER! RIGHT THERE! He screamed.

'Hehe, found it!' I kept pounding at the spot none stop as I raised his legs to make the process easier, he constantly moaned.

"I'm about to cum!" He yelled.

"Yeah, me too." I said panting.

"RYUGAAAAA!" He screamed in pleasure as his fluid shot onto my chest and stomach. Meanwhile due to his entrance tightened around me as I once again filled him with my seed. I pulled out and collapsed next to him.

"That was great." I said as I pulled him close to me.

"Ryuga?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I want you to stop hurting yourself, and especially stop selling your body for money." He said with a serious look into his eye.

"Ok."

"Promise?" he said still slightly worried."

I technically didn't know if I could do that or not at this moment."

"I promise." I said hugging and kissing him on the forehead.

"Good morning!" Ryo said bursting into the door, He looked at both of us and we stared back sweat dropping.

"Dad, it's not how it looks!" Ginga panicked.

"Breakfast is ready. Just hope you to aren't already full." He snickered as he awkwardly walked away.

I sweat dropped again.

"Love you Ryuga."

'Since when does he love me?' I thought as I let go.

"Love you too." I stated.

I didn't think I was gonna finish before winter break, but I did. This is gonna be the last chapter until January, also I'm working on a Christmas story for Fairy Tail. It might be finished before I go on break, might not. Well see ya then.


	4. A day to rember

Chapter 4 A Day To Remember

"Have a good day!" Ryo said as he speed off from the front of the building. I still don't know if he is OK with the fact that I slept with Ginga but oh well.

"Well see you later Ryuga." He said walking down the hall. He seems tired, told him he should have drank some coffee.

I turned around to see Kyoya right behind me. I fell backwards and he extended his hand to help me.

" Sorry about that beautiful." He said releasing my hand.

" It's fine." I said blushing red as a tomato.

"Hey to make it up to you, I'm taking you to dinner!" He said with a toothy grin.

"Thanks, but you don't need to do that." I stated while sweat dropping.

"No need to be so modest, I got everything under control." He said as he raised my chin up. My heart skipped a few beats as my eyes met his green eyes.

'Well I guess I could use the change.' I thought.

" Alright then."

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven, I'll text once I'm outside."

"Um ok, sounds good to me. But I got to get to class." I said walking out of his grasp.

"Wait! Let me walk you." He said as he took my hand and led me threw the empty hallways.

'Great, late again fucking around with Kyoya.'

"Don't you have your own class to get to?" I questioned never remembering him in my class.

"We actually have class together." He said picking up his pace.

"SINCE WHEN!" I asked.

" Since the year began, just only show up like once a month. But I'll be coming more often," he stopped and turned around. " To be with you."

I was speech less. ' He just has all the right things to say.'

" Well, we're here sexy," he said snapping me out of my trance.

" I have a name you know." I said turning my head.

" I know it's just I have to be honest with you, and you are sexy. So let's walk in." He said dragging me along.

At this point I could care less, except for his words.

Lucky for us the class size was rather big so we where able to sneak in rather easy. We walked into the very back row of the room. Kyoya sat down and motioned for me to come here. I obeyed and sat on his lap.

" You got a really firm ass." He said as i began to take notes. He grabbed it and I yelped. I glared and he just laughed.

" Well, well. Look who it is." My eyes went from Kyoya to that bastered Reji. This time he was alone.

"So you are a whore." He spat.

I was about to say something but Kyoya beat me to it.

"What do you want?" He sounded annoyed.

" I was talking to this bitch not you, now as I was saying..." He went on.

This greatly aggregated Kyoya so I just moved while I still had the chance. He picked Reji up by his shirt. 'Was he always this skinny?'

" Look bitch, if I ever found out you have bothered Ryuga or come to myself of him with some bull shit like this I will beat the fuck out of you."

Reji hissed and Kyoya threw him down, he then sat back down. I once again took a seat in his lap.

" Thanks but I can handle small things like that." I said.

"I still feel like it's my job to protect you, my mother always said protect that which is dear to you." He said as he leaned back into the chair.

My face turned red as I sighed. 'Why is he like so perfect?'

As the lecture went on I grew tired. I laid my head back onto his firm chest. He feels soft but not like your sinking soft. I dozes off onto him.

"Hey beautiful, time to wake up." He said and I felt him nudge me. I woke up and gathered my stuff for my next period class.

"Well see ya, by the way you look really cute while your asleep." He said stand ring me on my feet and walking out of the room.

I walked out of the room and looked down the hall to see if he was still there, no sign of him. I signed and went to my next class.

I walked in the room and sat next to my good friend Hikaru.

"Sup Ryuga." She said moving her stuff over.

"Hey." I said sitting down.

"What's wrong with you?" She looked at me concerened.

"Nothing." I said turning away to hide my red face.

"Ok spill it." She turned me around.

"Promise you won't say anything to anybody." I stuck out my finger.

She connected our fingers. "Since when do I tell secrets?"

"Good point."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, any day now."

"Ok so I like Ginga but, I also like Kyoya." I stated.

"Ok, so what do you like about Ginga?" She asked.

"Well he is really nice, cute, fun to be around, and he cares about others."

"Now, what about Kyoya?"

"He just puts a smile on my face daily, stands up yo me, and know all the right things to say."

"Well I think that you should just take both of them on a date and see which one you enjoy better." She rubbed her chin.

"I guess, well see you later." I said leaving and the bell rang.

The rest of the day went by fast and Ginga and I were walking home together.

We got to the door and I went looking for a knife.

"Hey Ginga, where are the knifes at?" I said looking threw the kitchen, I need to relive some stress and cutting my self was the best way I knew how.

Just the thoughts about the metallic liquid running down my arm excited me.

"Why?" He asked while writing a paper.

"To relive stress." I said.

"Not telling you." He stated in a firm tone.

'Damn you Ginga Well at least I have this.' I said pulling out my razor.

I held my arm over the sink as I slice d threw the warm flesh. I hissed at the pain but at the same time it felt so good.

... Few minutes later...

"Ahhh."

"Hold still. What where you thinking?!" Ginga yelled, I looked at the ground. "Fine be that way."

Suddenly my phone vibrated, it was Kyoya.

Kyoya: be ready in 5

Me: k

I put my phone down and went to change my clothes after he finished the bandaging. I thanked him and left. I slipped on a white T-shirt, black skinny jeans and blue converses. I waved good bye to Ginga and walked out of the door.

Kyoya was in a black phantom, he rolled down the windows and I got in.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked as he started to drive.

"Well, first we are going to eat then next is a surprise." He explained.

"Oh."

After about fifteen minutes of driving we finally reached a restaurant named Bull's Burger.

'This reminds me of Ginga.' I imagined him drooling over the endless supply of burgers. So cute.

We walked in and sat a booth in the middle of the row. Soon a woman came over, and took our orders. I just got a normal burger not being used to burgers, while Kyoya got the biggest thing on the menu. Soon after our food came. Kyoya happily began to rip his burger to sheds while I poked at mine. He noticed this and stopped eating.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just not uses to eating like this." I states bluntly.

"Just do it like this." He demonstrated with his burger. "Now you try."

'Eh, I ain't got nothing to lose.' I picked up the burger and dove in. It tasted so good. 'What have I been doing with my life to not have had one of these before!"

I noticed Kyoya stairing at me and I stopped.

"Something wrong?" I stopped eating.

He got, licked my check, and sat back down. " You had some food on your face. I grew red with embarrassment and began to eat more slowly.

Once we finished he paid the bill, I paid the tip and left.

"Close your eyes." He said as we got into the car.

I closed my eyes for what seemed like hours.

I heard the car come to a stop. He got out, then I got out, he took me by the hand and guided me.

"OK now you can open your eyes." He said letting go of my hand. I opened my eyes and stairied in amazement.

We were on a beach, just the two of us. The setting sun lit up the surrounding area with shades of yellow, pink, orange, and purple.

Kyoya began to take off his clothes starting with his shirt. I statired at his well developed abbs. He took of his shoes, shorts and then his boxers. He then went into the water and motioned for me to join.

I quickly stripped out my clothes and jumped into the water. At first it was cold but then it got warmer as I got used to the temperature.

We both took deep breaths and dove under water. The sun's light reflected off the reefs causing a rainbow of color. 'It's so pretty.'

We resurfaced and climbed onto the beach to watch the sun completly set.

"Thank's Kyoya." I said as we looked forward.

"Yup, no problem."

I then pressed our lips together, our naked bodies touching. Our tounges battled for dominance and mine won, I licked around the wet cavern, meanwhile he nibbled on my bottom lip. We the broke apart with a strong of Silvia conecting us. He began to stroke my hard on and I moaned. He pumped it faster and faster until I finally came on his hand and my chest.

He then removed me from his lap and put my legs over his shoulders.

"Is it ok if we take this futher?" He asked and I nodded.

He then stuck one of his cum covered fingers inside my entrance and began to push in and out. I bucked my hips "Hah-ah-fuck." Slowly he added more fingers and moved faster.

"Just put it in already." I begged.

"You sure." He said as he positioned his eight inch hard on at my entrance.

"Y-yes."

He pushes his whole length in one shot. I gasped and me grabbed my hips and started to pound into me.

"Faster Kyoya." I panted.

He moves back and finally hit my prostate. I threw my head back in pleasure.

"I'm about to cum." He said moving even faster.

"M-me t-to." I said.

My seed shot up on his chest while his filled me, some flowed out. He pulled out and brought our bodies covered in sweat close to another.

"Ryuga." He said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

" I love you too."

We gathered out clothes and washed off in the sea. We then got back into the car. He dropped me off at the house. We said our good byes and he drove off.

I opened the door to see Ginga jump out and hug me.

"I missed you." He says with sad eyes.

"I missed you too."

At that moment I finally realize how serious my situation is, I need a way so nobody gets hurt. I don't. Want this to ruin any of my relationships.

Well that's chapter 4. I got this new tablet so I was able to type it. But had troubles pasting it but glad I'm done with that. So in short; fuck the system, merry Christmas, and review. If you like it, loved it, or hated it let me know!


	5. Fireworks

Chapter 5 Fireworks

I woke up feeling the sun's heat spread across my face. I moved and felt a slight tug. I looked and saw Ginga's curled up body. I smile as I freed my self and walked out of the room.

"Good morning." Ryo said from the small coffee table.

"Hey. What's to eat?"

"Bacon." He pointed the counter.

I grabbed a few pieces and ate them quickly. I then walked back to the room. Ginga was still asleep. I reached out and stroked his red hair. 'It's so soft.' I said running my fingers threw his hair.

"Mmmm." He moaned in his sleep.

I climbed on top of him and began to nibble on his neck.

"Ahhhhh Ryuga." He gasped as he woke up.

"Well good morning to you to." I said supporting myself with my elbows. "Well what do you want to do today?"

"Hhmmm. Oh I know! Let's go to the festival tonight!" He said happily, I staired in confusion. "Since when do they have festivals?"

"What!?" You're saying you never heard of a festival!?" He said shocked.

"Well no. Never even been to one." I confessed.

"Wow, well it's really fun. Today is going to be really fun!"

"Well I look forward to it!" I cheered. I walked out of his room and went into mine. I picked up the phone and began to text Kyoya.

( Kyoya: ~, Ryuga -)

- Hey

~ sup

- wat u doin?

~ just lay in down, wbu

- same

~ wanna hang later?

- actual I'm going out with a friend, srry

~ its coo, well how r u?

- everything but my ass is fine

~ hey, you're the one who asked for it.

- shut up

~ lol well see you later

- ok

After sending that last text I decided to go take a nap. I flopped on the soft mattress and quickly dozed off.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

I yawned as I stretched. 'I really need a shower.' I thought as I smelt myself.

I slipped off my clothes and stepped into the shower, the hot water fell rapidly onto my back. I ran my fingers threw my hair as I couldn't stop thinking about Kyoya. Maybe it's the water? I sighed as I lathered my body up with soap, then rinced it of. I turned off the nozel and dried myself off. I walked with a towel around my waist to the closet. I grabbed my green T-shirt with a dark purple D in the middle of it, orange skinny jeans, and purple sneakers. I put my clothes on and wrapped my arms up in white bandages. Now that I think of it Kyoya never said anything about my scars, I know he must have seen them.

I went into the living room and waited for Ginga. After a few moments he finally came out. He had been on a blue T-shirt, blue sweats on, and black sandals.

"Ready?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah, let's go." He said walking out of the door, I followed behind swiftly.

We both decided it would be better to walk to the event than drive, mainly because how close he said it was to his house.

"Here we are!" He said dragging me along threw the entrance. I shielded my eyes from the blinding lights. I finally opened my eyes and saw a world full of color.

"Wow." I looked in disbelief; the place looked like one of those places you would only see in a fairy tale. Lights of different colors alimumates the rides, stand, even signs.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked Ginga. There was just so much to do, I couldn't possibly make a decision.

"I want to go on the Ferris wheel!" He said pointing to the giant wheel structure. Blue and red lights lit up while it slowly moved. I agreed and we proceed over to the line.

Finally it got to our turn. I helped him up to his seat and I took a seat next to him. The bar lowered and the ride finally started to move.

Every now and then we would come to a stop. Finally we reached the top, the view was perfect. There was a full moon and stars surrounded it. 'That's amazing.'

"Don't you like it, Ryuga?" Ginga said.

"Yeah."

Our ride soon came to an end and we got off. We played some games, got on more rides, and ate. Overall I was enjoying myself.

Soon I checked the time and realized that it was almost midnight. "Hey Ginga, shouldn't we get going?" I asked with a slight bit of concern. "Wait, there just one more thing." He said as he guided me to a hill.

"Why did you bring me here?" I questioned.

"Look!" Ginga said pointing toward the sky. What looked like a flare went up shooting high into the sky. Simultaneously it combusted into the shape of Pegasus that was blue. Soon a bunch of flares followed the first and exploded releasing different patterns such as a animals, food, and stars.

"Ginga." I grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed our lips together. I pulled away and our eyes met.

" Ryuga." He said.

"Thank you, Ginga." I said bringing him into a hug as we watched the last of the fireworks.

* * *

Well done with chapter 5. I apologize that's it's short. Review. Oh and you should stop by won Chan 108 page if you get the chance. I recommend my Favorites just a toy and koma high but all of her stories are good. Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014!


	6. Breaking Chains

Well I'm happy this story is doing well. Thanks to all my readers, viewers, and people who left a review. Also I don't have school tomorrow yay.

Chapter 6 Breaking Chains

"Good night Ginga." I said leaving his room.

I closed the door and walked out the front door. I know I promised Ginga I wouldn't go back out but certain things say otherwise.

I walked the dark street until I got to the building of my work. The music was blaring and the place was crowded. I sighed as I made my way through the thick crowd.

I went through a door and saw Steve. Steve has basically been my mentor and guide since I started working here.

"Pluto said after you get changed see him in the back." Steve said handing me a we of clothes.

I entered the room wearing the short furry shorts that were extremely short, a white spiked colar, and black leather glove with booths to match.

"So Ryuga, it has occurred to me that you haven't been here lately, why is that?" He said with his back turned to me as he looked out of the window.

"I've been busy with other stuff."

"Well you still are busy here and let me tell you have a lot of work to do." He said. "You're dismissed."

'I really hate him.' I clenched my fist in anger.

I walked out onto a stage and I was already being pulled aside by some old pervert dude.

He threw me into the room and locked the door. He got on top of me and I already knew what was about to happen. I just got used to it.

I still remember in the beginning it was all so pain full, I didn't understand stand why I was here. All I remember being told by my father is that you are going to start working here, then he left.

The night continued, guy after guy. Abuse after abuse, being called a whore repeatedly. I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Relax. This is the last one and he doesn't look so bad." Steve said as I approached the last door.

'The last one, you can do this.' I took a deep breath and entered the room

I looked around for the person who was supposed to be here, but he was nowhere to be found. 'Um what the hell? Oh well just made my life easier. I said turning around and going towards the door. I reached for the knob but it started turning by itself. I sighed and went back to the bed.

The door fully opened and my jaw dropped.

"Kyoya? What are you doing here?" I asked

"I heard about somebody who looks like you that works here. I got concerned about you. So I came to come get you."

I was in shock. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what he was saying.

"Then I actually saw you and the only way I could talk to you is this way."

"I can't." I said looking down.

"Why?"

"Because I been forced to work here and I epically didn't want you to come."

" Why?" Asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"Because I don't want anyone getting hurt."

Kyoya grabbed me and pulled me closer to him.

"I already told you, I will protect you. You have no need to worry. I can protect myself." He assured me. "I love you."

I couldn't take it anymore, I just broke away from his embrace and began to cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just keep doing this!" I yelled.

"Doing what?" He asked confused.

"PRETENDING I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed.

It felt good to get that off my chest finally. I started breathing through my mouth and covered my face.

"Who is this other person?" He said calmly.

"You aren't, m-mad at me?" I said hiccupping.

"No. That's like being mad at you for being you. I just want you to be happy" He said opening his arms. I feel into his arms and just sobbed some more.

"Now let's leave." He said. I broke free. "I'll be right back."

I ran through and entered backstage area. I grabbed my clothes and went to straight to Pluto's.

"I quit." I said taking the collar off and throwing it down.

Pluto laughed. "Go ahead, you'll just come crawling back. Your own parents left you here cause they didn't want you. I'm all you have, all that you are, all you will ever be. Without me your nothing."

I looked at the ground as the tears fell from my face my rage boiled over. But then I heard Kyoya's and Ginga's voices in my head.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you. I love you."

"I'll protect you, I love you. I was told to protect what close to me and I plan to do just that."

I calmed down. And looked at Pluto with seriousness. "That's true. Once I did need you just to survive. But know I got something that you won't ever have." I put my hand over my heart. "I finally have people who care about me, people who love me."

"Why would anyone ever love you!? Your just a whore. A whore whose parents didn't give a fuck about him. And deep down that what you know you are. Nothing more but a lonely, misunderstood piece of property!" He said laughing. "Don't worry I'll wait." He said crossing his legs upon his desk.

"I do!" I heard a voice come from behind.

I turned around to see a smiling red head.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

He sweat dropped. "Well I heard you leave out of the house so I followed you."

'Figures, well I guess it's a good thing he followed me.' I though as I face Pluto once again.

"Oh great the mother less freak came to join the party, who's next?" He said lighting a cigarette.

"I do." Kyoya said as he entered the room.

"Now it the orphan." Pluto rolled his eyes.

"Come on Ryuga, let's go." Kyoya said.

"You two go ahead, I just got one last thing to say." The two left the room.

I walked up to Pluto and just gave him a hug. I then walk towards the door. I grabbed the handle and paused.

"You know someday I hope you can do something about the hate and loneliness inside of your heart." I walked out.

I ran out after thanking Steve for everything. I began to walk home with Kyoya and Ginga, I'm surprise neither of them had a ride.

We got in the house and the both sat down.

"As both of you know I love you both." I think I finally made my decision.

Well here is a much longer chapter to make up for a short chapter last time. One more to go people! Review and tell me what you think is gonna happen next.


	7. Most Difficult choice

Here we go, last chapter people.

* * *

Chapter 7 Most Difficult Choice

"Ginga," I started off. "You took me in from the streets and care about me a lot, like I care a lot about you. Kyoya," I said turning to him. "You always stood up for me, even though I never asked for it."

'Wow this was a lot easier in my head.'

"Even though I love both of you very much," I sighed, "I'm sorry Ginga but I want to be with Kyoya. But that said, I really don't think I'm ready for a relationship."

"I understand." They both said in union as they stood up.

"Wait!"

They turned and looked at me.

I saw them whispering to each other. Then they turned around and I saw an evil glare surround them.

"Um, I'll just be going in my room." I back away but I felt the two pick me up.

"Oh you're not leaving that easy." Kyoya said.

Kyoya put me on the bed and Ginga got on top of me. "Yeah this is going to be fun."

Ginga bit my neck causing me to gasp. He slid a hand under my shirt while I felt Kyoya pull of my pants.

"Wow briefs." He said. I turned red like a tomato, "Ah sh-shut up."

Ginga removed my shirt and began to bite my nipple.

I flipped us so that now I was top on Ginga. I bit i his bottom lip.

I must have forgotten Kyoya was right behind us. I felt him slightly tug on my underwear until my ass was exposed. Then a felt a cold wet finger enter me.

"Ah fuck." I shifted onto of Ginga.

Suddenly Kyoya pulled me back so I was bent over of him while Ginga move in front of me, the both simultaneously unzipped their pants freeing their hard on. I sighed knowing what was about to happen next.

I grabbed Ginga's thighs and devoured his erection while Kyoya slowly pushed his entire length in me.

Kyoya groaned as I moaned. I started bobbing my head slowly working up the speed. Ginga moaned as he pushed my head down, I could feel it hitting the back of my throat..

Meanwhile was pounding into me without signs of stopping. All I could do is whimper. He kept moving around until I moaned deeply.

"Right there Kyoya." I said pulling off of Ginga. Out of nowhere Kyoya picked me up despite still being inside of me. He held my legs up while Ginga came and put his erection near my entrance.

He pushed in slowly bring me into agonizing pain. It felt as if I was being torn apart. I gripped his sholder as it slid all the way in I gasped for air.

"You ok sexy?" Kyoya said running his finger along my spine.

I nodded my head as I felt both of them motionless inside of me. Sweat. Dropped from my face.

"You start." Kyoya said as held my legs in same place, Ginga nodded.

Slow I felt Ginga move.

"Ahhhhh!" Hic, I'm fine." I said sensing their worry. Ginga slowly moved.

I let out small grunts and whimpers of pain as Ginga continued to move and Kyoya started to move.

'I'm going to break cause of the two morons.'

Slowly the picked up speed and I felt some blood leave me body.

But during this whole process I couldn't help but feel some pleasure from all this.

"I'm almost at my limit." Kyoya said.

"Yeah me too." Ginga said as he began stroking my neglected member.

First I came getting it on Ginga's shirt and my abs, then Kyoya and Ginga cummed inside me, some leaked out as they pulled out.

Kyoya finally put me down and I laid there gasping for air.

Eventually they got in the bed with me and we drifted of to sleep.

I woke up the next day and felt a sharp pain in my rear. 'Damn them.'

I walked into the front room after putting on Kyoya's long jacket.

I walked the house looking for a sign of them.

"Boo." Ginga said.

I laughed a little. "Hey do you know where Kyoya is?"

"He said he was going off on a trip with his family. He'll be back in a couple of weeks. Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Ha sounds like him. Well you're not bad. Besides I enjoy being around you." I smiled.

"Don't worry Ginga. I'll stay be you side." I said hugging him.


End file.
